In general terms, in condensers of the type having a separate reservoir, the second header is a component which is a pressing made from metal plate, while the reservoir consists of an extruded profiled tube. The reservoir and the second header each have an orifice into which one of the ends of a connecting duct is introduced. The formation of such an orifice in the profiled extruded tube requires considerable care, because of the undesirability of allowing this tube to be deformed in any way, especially in the region of the latter in which the orifice is formed. The need to take special care tends to increase manufacturing costs. In addition, the operation of ensuring proper sealing between the ends of the connecting duct and the walls of the header and reservoir into which these duct ends are introduced makes it necessary to perform particular operations, which adds still more to the manufacturing costs of such condensers.